This invention relates to handles, and particularly handles for cashboxes for containing currency, e.g. banknotes. These generally need to be loaded into cash handlers, for example banknote validators, and it is therefore desirable for the cashboxes to be relatively compact. Accordingly, there is a desire for any handle provided on the cashbox also to be compact and preferably collapsible.
The conventional cashbox handle is simply a gripping portion having a pair of arms which are pivoted to the cashbox. The arms need to be relatively long to allow for an easy grip, and this means that when the handle is pivoted to its storage position the gripping portion often extends beyond the side of the cashbox, which is inconvenient and contrary to the requirement for a compact structure.
This problem could be mitigated by shifting the pivot axis of the handle away from the centreline of the cashbox. However, this makes carrying more difficult. Also, cashbox handles are often used for thrusting the cashbox into position within a handling apparatus, which would be more difficult if the pivot axis is offset from the centreline.
It would be desirable to provide a more compact cashbox handle, and one which is suitable for allowing its use in thrusting the cashbox into position within a handling apparatus.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a cashbox handle which is mounted to a cashbox by means which allow both pivotal and translational movement. The arrangement is such that when the handle is in its flat, storage position, the attachment means are displaced from the centreline of the cashbox. As the handle is pivoted to its use position, however, the translational movement allows the attachment means to move towards the centreline. This allows the use of a handle which is substantially spaced from the cashbox to facilitate gripping when in use, but which, when stored flat, does not overhang the side of the cashbox.
Preferably, the cashbox handle is provided with a support, or stay, which is pivotably mounted on the one hand to the gripping portion and the other hand to the cashbox. This therefore defines the path of movement of the gripping portion as the handle is moved between its storage and use positions. It also assists in keeping the handle in position when it is used for thrusting the cashbox into a handling apparatus.